A cartridge, also called a round, generally packages a bullet, propellant (e.g., smokeless powder or gunpowder) and primer into a single metallic case precisely made to fit the firing chamber of a firearm. The primer, typically, is a small charge of an impact-sensitive chemical that may be located at the center of the case head (centerfire ammunition) or at its rim (rimfire ammunition). In use, the cartridge case seals a firing chamber in all directions except down the bore, A firing pin strikes the primer, igniting it. A jet of burning gas from the primer ignites the powder. Gases from the burning powder (deflagration) expand the case to seal it against the chamber wall. The projectile is then pushed down the barrel in the direction that has least resistance to this pressure. After the projectile leaves the barrel, the pressure drops, allowing the cartridge case to contract slightly, easing its removal from the chamber.
A blank is a charged cartridge that does not contain a projectile. To contain the propellant, the opening where the projectile would be is crimped shut or sealed with some material that disperses rapidly on leaving the barrel. A blank cartridge is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,937, which is incorporated herein by reference.
A light emitting cartridge typically shines a collimated pulse of coherent electromagnetic radiation on a target when a gun loaded with the cartridge is fired. A light emitting cartridge is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,106, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Dry fire training—repeated drawing, aiming and firing without ammunition—is a practical and convenient way to improve and/or maintain shooting techniques. The practice is limited, however, by the fact that the bullet impact point is a mere assumption; thus the trainees and/or trainers are limited in their ability to evaluate the trainees' performance or/and improve their skills. Furthermore, there has long existed the need for an apparatus and system whereby a single or multiple user, or trainer and trainee can readily practice using a firearm without placing themselves or others at risk of accidental discharge of the firearm while still maintaining the ability to recognize the “hits.” This safety imperative coincides with an added desire to limit the financial burden related to the wear and tear on a firearm, including cost of ammunition and use of adequate facilities brought about by live fire training.
These considerations have proven to be especially relevant to law-enforcement and military personnel, who require a high degree of firearm practice and proficiency. In such situations, “Force on Force” drills pose a heightened risk to users, as the muzzle of firearm points toward other users, increasing the likelihood of accidental and potentially fatal discharge. It is well documented that Training Officers (TOO have been injured or fatally wounded due to several loading/unloading, procedures, such that a live round reaches the chamber of a firearm without the fellow officer being able to discern that he is facing a loaded weapon.
Accordingly, a need exists for a firearm training system that addresses these concerns and maintains the overall benefit of live fire training.